


Commander Handsome

by heartstarmagick



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Erwin Smith, Drunk Sex, Grieving, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstarmagick/pseuds/heartstarmagick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin helps Armin cope with the loss of Eren and Mikasa. For Erwin Week: Day 1!</p><p>"Armin looked up at him, eyes still very red and puffy. Erwin reached and tucked a stray few strands of hair behind his ear and ran the back of his hand down Armin's cheek. The smaller spoke first, "I don't want to be alone tonight." </p><p>Erwin smiled as Armin took his drink. The older man sipped his as well, "You don't ever have to be. Stay here. I have plenty of room.""</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commander Handsome

It was no secret that Armin was on deck for the position of Commander after Hanji. Because of this, he'd been working closely with both Erwin and Hanji for several years now to thoroughly prepare for his duties. It went without saying that on a personal level, he'd come to be incredibly close to both of them.

Armin and Hanji could frequently be seen at lunch together, sitting closely and laughing with their fingers laced loosely together. Sometimes when he needed quiet, Armin could be found eating lunch with Erwin (and sometimes Levi) in the ex-Commander's office though neither of the other men were nearly as affectionate as Hanji was.

Sometimes, though, Armin would visit the other blond who was sifting through paperwork. He'd slink behind the older man with a smile and begin to massage broad shoulders and what was left of his arm. Erwin always smiled gratefully, though there wasn't many words between them on these occasions. Armin was incredibly perceptive; he didn't need words.

They had an expedition mission coming up within the next several days. Their last expedition had been a complete failure at best; they lost two of their best soldiers. With Erwin out of commission because of his arm, things were looking bleak. A tension had settled over the Legion and nobody was sleeping, Armin included.

Hanji was spending time with their newly adopted Titans. Out of curiosity, Armin knocked on Erwin's quarters' door. Erwin answered in pajamas, smiling tiredly at the younger man. "Everything alright?"

"I can't sleep. I...was hoping you'd be awake."

Erwin opened the door some more, "Come in, Armin."

Armin smiled sheepishly and walked through the door. Erwin closed it behind him, "Would you like some tea? I just made some."

The small blond thought a moment before nodding, "That would be nice. Yeah."

Erwin went to the kitchen and Armin followed, standing close and looking up at him, "Are you having trouble sleeping, too?"

As Erwin poured Armin a cup of tea he shrugged, "I haven't tried yet. I've been kept up with things to do. Usually around this time, my body gets tired but it's not quite there yet." He handed the cup to Armin, nodding to the sugar on the table, "Is there perhaps a reason you can't get to sleep? Something on your mind?"

The tea was still hot, the cup warming Armin's hands. It was already putting his mind at ease, or maybe he owed that to the company. Erwin was always someone he felt very safe around. Armin went to the table, spooning a bit of sugar into the tea and stirring with a soft sigh, "I've just been thinking about the expedition, I guess. Maybe I'm nervous. I always get...so nervous before these things."

It was understandable. Armin had seen more than his fair share of death among his closest friends--the most traumatic being Eren and Mikasa.

_He didn't leave his bed for anything more than basic necessities for four days. Hanji saw his condition and let it slide, visiting him every day with extra water and something to snack on and telling him all about the gossip they'd overheard so he could be kept in the loop. It was appreciated._

_On the fourth day they got him to come to dinner, leading him to the veterans' table where Erwin and Levi were already sitting. Hanji was the most talkative of the four of them and Armin was glad for that. No one said anything about Armin joining them, and the small man was grateful for that as well._

_In the middle of their meal, Armin heard a familiar voice behind him, "Look who decided to get out of bed and grace us with his presence? Evening, princess."_

_Levi immediately jumped up and punched who turned out to be Jean square in the face. He grabbed the taller man by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall, "You are very, very lucky that my boss is sitting right there and I can't beat the living shit out of you, don't ever fucking talk to him like that again. Clear?"_

_"Y-yes sir."_

_Levi let go of him, "Get the fuck out of my sight." Jean ran to a table on the opposite side of the room and Levi sat back down, "What a fuck. I hope he shit himself." The small man rolled his eyes, picking up his tea and sipping it._

_Erwin looked from Levi to Armin, his eyes warm and caring. He scooted over some, touching Armin's shoulder, still keeping eye contact, "Are you alright?"_

_"Yeah. Thank you. And thank you too, Levi."_

_Levi snorted, "I've been wanting to punch Kirschtein in the face for ages now, glad I finally had a reason."_

_The smaller blond laughed a little and nodded, "There was actually this one time where Eren--ah--h-he and Mikasa never liked him much either. They'd--they'd be happy you--yeah. Thanks."_

_Erwin let go of Armin's shoulder and reached for his hand under the table, giving it a gentle squeeze. Armin blushed. Hanji broke the silence talking more about their work orders._  

Armin's eyes welled with tears as he thought about his fallen friends. He blinked and one tear fell from his eyes and soon he felt a strong arm around his shoulders. Erwin gave him a squeeze then shifted to get to his cabinet, pulling out his rum and pouring them each a little bit in their tea cups."It's alright. No one blames you, and no one blames you for missing them."

A soft noise escaped Armin's throat and he shook his head, knocking back the whole thing and reaching for the bottle. Erwin allowed him to pour another generous glass, taking his own shot and letting the small man pour him one as well. "I don't think that's true. B-but that's not...that's not it." He sighed, looking up to Erwin then back down, unable to hold back a sob, "I can't lead when I'm like this. I'm not cut out for this commander stuff. I'm not strong enough."

Erwin took his shot, pouring them each another drink before he lowered so he was at eye level with Armin, taking a smaller hand into his own and letting ice blue eyes meet cornflower ones. "Listen to me, Armin. Not to diminish the tragedy of the valiant comrades that I've lost in battle but all the death that I've seen, even losing Mike...it's nowhere near the same thing as what you're going through. You have spent your life with Eren and Mikasa. You've lost your family. It's alright to be distressed and upset. Please, don't take these emotions that you're having as a sign to throw in the towel, because I _know_  you can do it. You're going to make a hell of a Commander someday, I'm sure of it. Please don't doubt yourself or your strength. You're one of the strongest I've ever known, and what you're going through--it's unimaginable to me."

Armin said nothing. He looked down, sniffling and shaking his head. Erwin stood and pulled Armin close, running a few fingers through his soft hair. "I-I just want t-to make them proud," the small blond cried, holding onto Erwin for dear life.

"You have, Armin. You have time and time again. You've made them so proud. Us too." Armin continued to cry softly and Erwin felt bad, responsible even. He squoze the blue-eyed man, leaning down and kissing the top of his head.

Armin looked up at him, eyes still very red and puffy. Erwin reached and tucked a stray few strands of hair behind his ear and ran the back of his hand down Armin's cheek. The smaller spoke first, "I don't want to be alone tonight."

Erwin smiled as Armin took his drink. The older man sipped his as well, "You don't ever have to be. Stay here. I have plenty of room."

Armin smiled and nodded. Erwin nodded and led him to the bedroom bringing the rum and glasses to the nightstand, getting into the large bed and patting beside him. Without hesitation Armin got into bed next to him, pulling back the blanket and curling up against him. Erwin reached up and dimmed the lights, still able to see golden locks. A soft voice cut the darkness, "Do you...usually share this bed?"

Erwin smiled, closing his eyes and thinking for a moment before answering, "It's been a long time. Mike and I used to--what do they call it--hook up fairly frequently. Levi too, a few times. Sex isn't something that he thinks about a lot, he's not very into it. I think the last may have been Hanji, though, quite some time ago."

"Haven't you been lonely?"

Truthfully, the Commander's heart had been aching for a while. Levi and Hanji were good at keeping him company and making sure he remembered to eat and sleep regularly enough but things had gotten busy for all of them as of late. All of this just brought out the hole Mike had left when he passed.

He _was_  lonely. Erwin just hadn't thought about it, "A little, I suppose."

Armin sat up and poured them each a drink smirking and once again, drinking it all. He smiled and closed his eyes, a small hand carefully dipping under Erwin's loose pajama shirt and pausing at his hip. A gentle tinge of pink colored Erwin's cheeks. "I've been so lonely," Armin said softly, looking up at Erwin and smiling.

The small man shifted and leaned, pressing his lips to Erwin's. Erwin was surprised but kissed back, holding Armin closer and pressing their bodies together. He pulled away, resting his forehead on Armin's, "This...is a mistake. We can't...."

Armin shook his head, stroking Erwin's jaw, "N-no. I want this. I..." He sighed, biting his lip and pressing against the older man, "I haven't felt the need to jerk off in weeks but you've--y'know--gotten my fires started. You always have. I won't tell anyone I promise. Please? We shouldn't have to be so lonely."

Erwin swallowed, feeling Armin press his hardness into his thigh. It was Erwin's turn to bite his lip, inhaling sharply as he felt that his own pants were much tighter as well. Alcohol was fuzzing his mind but he certainly wasn't objecting to it, taking a shuddery breath as he felt Armin palm his cock over his pants. "It's so big," Armin breathed, stroking it some more.

"F-fuck, ahhhh y-yeah..." Erwin tilted his head back, "Fuck me, fuck me right now."

Armin smirked, "You want _me_  to take _you_?"

Erwin bit his lip, the words spilling out before he could stop them, "I haven't been fucked in so long."

"You deserve a good fuck. I'm happy to give it to you. You've done so much for me, I want you to feel good."

Erwin blushed a little, reaching and unbuttoning his pajama shirt. Armin held his breath as Erwin disrobed, his pants coming off next. Erwin smirked at Armin's wide eyes, "Everything you'd hoped for?"

"And then some," the small man answered, "Your cock is so huge I just want to put a ring on it and ride it all night long."

Had Levi not already taken his cock before, Erwin would be legitimately afraid that he'd tear Armin in two. He watched as the blond took off his pajamas, smirking and getting the lube from the nightstand drawer. "We can make that happen one of these nights," Erwin said as he handed the bottle to Armin, leaning in and kissing him deeply.

Armin pulled away and smirked, coaxing Erwin onto his back. The impressive hardness between Erwin's legs bobbed slightly, almost touching his bellybutton. Armin looked at it and licked his lips, lubing up the fingers on one hand and beginning to stroke Erwin's length while inserting the first finger, "It's so fucking beautiful, Erwin." There was more than a hint of reverence in his voice as he stroked and thrusted his fingers in and out, watching the older man and biting his lip as he thought about Erwin deep inside him and more importantly, what it was going to be like buried in _that_  tight heat.

Erwin was moaning and squirming under Armin's touch. He panted and arched into those expert fingers, grunting and groaning out Armin's name as his body got more and more flushed. Erwin was coated in a little bit of sweat already, already heady and desperate for more.

The older man didn't even feel Armin add another one until that unique stretching sensation started at the blond's scissoring, but Armin was careful about it--obviously not wanting to hurt the precious ex-commander. Erwin felt Armin pull his fingers out a moment, lubing them up some more before thrusting them back in and smirking.

Armin was thorough in his preparation, all the while drooling over Erwin's hardness (though not touching it, or anywhere it just to tease him). Pretty soon, he had Erwin begging for more contact, just _more_ , and Armin took the opportunity to give Erwin's sweet spot a little push.

Erwin tensed deliciously all over, eyes closed and jaw slack as he moaned and almost came on the spot. Armin pulled his fingers out right away and smiled, "On your stomach."

Mindlessly, Erwin obeyed. Normally he wasn't one to take orders but...coming from Armin it was actually kind of hot. He lay on his stomach, perfect ass somewhat raised and eagerly awaited the small blond's next move.

Armin stroked Erwin's sweet, sweet set of cheeks before giving one a decent spank. He coated his length in lubricant and shifted, straddling the back of Erwin's mile-long legs.

It took almost nothing to thrust himself into the older man all the way. Erwin's body took him in like a vacuum. Armin couldn't help a long, low groan at the feeling of the beautiful, slick heat and he heard Erwin let out a similar noise at being so filled.

Small hands held onto almost impossibly muscular hips as Armin thrusted, moaning. Something on Erwin's back caught dark blue eyes and Armin continued to thrust as he leaned forward to examine it.

It was a tattoo. A large Wings of Freedom emblem sat perfectly center on Erwin's back, almost as big as the emblem on their uniform jackets. It made Armin smile and he grabbed at Erwin's hair experimentally while his arms could reach and earned a loud moan.

Armin kissed the muscular back before straightening his own back more, holding onto those hips with both hands once again. Erwin was a mess, pushing back and begging for more, harder, faster and the noises Armin was drawing out of the man were icing on the cake.

One of the hands on Erwin's hips slunk around to the front of his pelvis, palming that beautiful hard cock before stroking it rhythmically. Erwin practically screamed and came after a few strokes, shuddering and panting as Armin felt himself finish inside the tall, perfect man as well.

Armin collapsed on top of Erwin as they caught their breath. His length slipped out of the taller man and he ran a few fingers through Erwin's sweat-damp hair, smiling. After a moment, he got off Erwin and lay beside him, curling up.

"Thank you," the small man murmured.

An amused smile crossed Erwin's lips, "I should be thanking you."

Armin blushed a little, cuddling closer, "Not just...for that. You have been so good to me. I really, really appreciate it."

Erwin kissed the top of his head. "If there is ever anything you need, please come find me. Hanji and Levi know where I am 99% of the time. They're more than happy to help you, too."

Armin nodded, smiling a little and letting his eyes slip closed, "You'll be here when I wake up?"

"Of course I will."

"Good, because I want to know the story behind that tattoo of yours." 


End file.
